I love you my andriod
by pipa11
Summary: WARNING:MPREG AND OTHER WARNINGS I DO NOT KNOW ABOUT! gohan and patrick 17 love eatchother, until dr.Druo makes patrick and his sister andriods. what happnes when they don't remember anyhting?
1. Chapter 1

IF YOU THINK THIS IS THE SAME CHAPTER, IT'S DIFFERENT AT THE END, SO READ THE END!!!! PLEASE IT WILL MAKE EVERYTHING EASIER WHEN YOU READ THE NEXT CHAPPIE!

**Things you need to know!**

This is before 17 and 18 r androids and they are 14 years old at this moment same as Gohan, and they have different names 17 is named Patrick and 18 is Paullina. Cell does not exist till Gohan is older and Goten and Gohan are twins, I know I screwed up the whole plot to the show but hey this is an AU.

(Gh/17) 17 is the dominate.

"Owwwwww," Gohan whined. Patrick looked down at the whimpering Gohan on the ground. He sighed as he rolled his eyes, Gohan could be a weakling when it comes to sparring.

"Aw come on Gohan it's just one lousy scratch," He stated as he sat down in front of him.

Gohan pouted and looked and at him, his face resembling the little boy he once was at the age of four. Patrick smiled.

"Just a scratch...JUST A SCRATCH!" He shoved his forearm in Patrick's face, showing a very bloody gash, "How would you like it if I shoved my sword into your arm and see how much you can bleed."

He stood up, still holding his arm, and walked away.

"Gohan come on!" Patrick ran towards the still pouting boy, "you know for a fact you got way worse then this."

Gohan mumbled under his breath.

"Excuse me,'' Patrick strained his ear to hear, "What was that?

Gohan humphed and turned his head while he kept walking. He stopped by a stream and washed out the gash, making sure to clean it thoroughly to prevent bacteria from getting in.

Patrick watched him from a near by tree. What, it's not like he meant to ruin Gohan's 'Perfect' arm, but at least he's not crippled form it either.

He heard someone touch down on the grass softly, he turned around to see his twin sister, Paullina, descend from the sky.

He looked at her with questioning blues as he wiped away his semi long black hair away from his eyes.

Pauline didn't say anything as she watched Gohan wrap his arm in part of the shirt that he torn off, leaving him topless.

"Looks like Patrick couldn't handle some rival, he went to kill his opponent instead," She said as Gohan walked up to them, giving Palina the view of the gash.

She started to laugh as Gohan nodded thusiastically and Patrick humphing while crossing his arms.

"You guys are making a bigger deal out of this than there are already is. If you want to complain about a silly scratch then to what a villain could do then fine."

Gohan rolled his eyes, "Oh Pa-lease! You've been talking crap about villains ever since we were very young and still there's no sign of them."

Patrick scowled, "Well what's the use of your stinky saiyan powers when you don't exercise them, may I remind you that you're the one who wanted to use the swords today. I wanted to see how much you could progress this time, but nooooo. So basically it's you're fault for the gash," he said pointing to the blood seeping through.

Palina shook her head, "Goku wanted to see Gohan but we should really get that to stop bleeding, I mean you could die!" She over exaggerated the last part.

"Oh my Gosh don't even joke about it," Gohan was very queasy when it comes to death.

Patrick sighed, "Fine we'll get our stuff and meet you back at Gohan's house.''

Palina eyed him suspiciously; the same blue's staring at one another, asking a question only her and her brother knows the secret of. As Gohan walked away to retrieve his stuff, Patrick took a deep breath and nodded.

Her eyes seemed to relax and actually sent a smile to his way, very unlikely of her.

She brushed her blonde hair back and jumped into the sky.

Patrick turned around to see Gohan lying on the ground.

"Wow you seem to be in a hurry to die,'' He laughed as Gohan looked up scowling.

"You guys are to mean," he rolled over, his back facing Patrick.

Patrick seem to feel guilty about this, he hated to make Gohan mad.

"Gohan...," He sighed, "Gohan look at me." His voice seemed to carry some nervousness, which made Gohan turn around.

Patrick looked at the eyes that he had totally...fallen in love with. Everything bout Gohan he grew to love.

First he was scared when he found out he was remotely attractive to him at the age of 8, but as the years progressed, so have his feelings, and the more he grew to accept them.

Paullina caught him while he was staring at Gohan from a distance and pulled him to the side and asked him. He told her, and to his complete surprised she was trying to play cupid. She tried several times but Patrick was way to scared that Gohan would reject him. This though, this time he was ready for what ever Gohan's reactions may be.

So here he was, staring at Gohan, hoping beyond hope that Gohan would love him to

Gohan sat up, "Patty?" Patrick's heart fluttered as he called him by the nick name Gohan gave him ever since they had met, he would kill anybody who would called him that but Gohan, "Are you ok-"

"Look Gohan I really don't know how to say this, but, umm..." He put his head down, his hair casting a shadow over his eyes.

Gohan brought his hand to lift his chin. Once Patrick saw those eyes, he found his courage once again. He grabbed Gohan's hand and brought his own hand to caress Gohan's cheek. Gohan held back a gasp.

"Look Gohan, I have to tell you, I might actually dieyaaa-I mean, um, I would be sad for the rest of my life. I would have to watch you from the distance, knowing that. That...um t-that...you'll...never be mine." He said the last part in a slow whisper.

"What? Say that again." Gohan laughed.

Patrick lips pursed together as he demanded himself to just let it go, "Gohan. I like you. A lot"

Gohan didn't understand. Gohan was about to say something but Patrick didn't let him reply, he jumped in. He started to lean forwards. Gohan swallowed hard and closed his eyes not leaning in, but not pulling away just waiting, listening to the whisper words that jolted his heart,

"Gohan, what I'm trying to say is...that...I Love you, I have for a long time."

Gohan opened his eyes. He looked scared as he saw 17 lean in more.

Lips so close, just a hair away, but Patrick felt Gohan's hands against his chest. Instead of those hands holding him close, he could feel them resisting. Patrick looked at him sadly, but Gohan looked down.

"Hey Boys!"

They both separated quickly. Patrick sighed and stood up just in time for them to see Goku descending.

Goku landed as saw both boys looked upset.

"Did I come at a bad time?"

Gohan looked at his father and coughed, "Um, sort of."

"Oh im sorry," Goku said. He was a little suspicious. Wanting to get rid of the silence that took place not long after, Goku spoke up again," Gohan I was looking for you, did you get my message?"

Gohan's head shot up, "Oh yah, sorry dad, I um forgot, I kind of got distracted,'' Patrick bit his lip, he was beginning to feel tears.

He started to walk away, "I'll see you guys later," He mumbled miserably.

Gohan bit his lip, wanting to stop him, not knowing what to say, more like what to say in front of his father. Instead he just stood there watching Patrick fly away. For some reason their first flying lesson together popped inside his head.

'I'll see him tonight, we'll straighten things out.

Patrick laid there in his bed. It was night time and Patrick couldn't seem to get to sleep. Um maybe because his heart was hurting.

'He doesn't feel the same!' he screamed at himself. All the doubts in his head were starting to come true. He couldn't help it they just popped inside his mind. He remembered Gohan's face.

Patrick Groaned and buried his head into his pillow.

Once he got home, his sister tried to know what happened, but he just went straight to his room and slammed the door in her face.

Paullina knew not to bother him.

Tears were trying to escape, but he wouldn't let them. He was so scared, and he couldn't face Gohan again. Gohan would be the only one to make him this scared. He wouldn't live if ever saw the disgusted look.

He groaned in sorrow.

He then heard the window opened rapidly and heard a loud breaking noise under the pressure of a body, "Ow!"

He sat straight up in his bed. He saw the back of the figures back as they were wiping off the dust and stuff off their pants. He already knew who it was.

When the figure turned around he went stiff.

Gohan saw Patrick and swallowed, "you closed the window?" Gohan asked, trying to be casual.

He climbed on the bed and sat next to his best friend.

Patrick swallowed, but kept his face neutral, "Well yah, it seemed like there was no reason to keep it open."

"oh." Was all Gohan said.

"Why are you here?'' Patrick's voice felt so cold. Gohan winced.

"I needed to straighten some things out." Gohan looked him in the eyes.

"What's there to figure out, you don't feel the same. We can forget it now." Patrick folded his arms and looked away.

"Don't do that pat." Gohan said firmly, "don't act like it's nothing. Yes I may not be able to return the feelings but…you're my best friend…I can't lose you."

Patrick sat silently; he would rather be rejected then to hear Gohan say that.

Patrick sighed. He leaned over and hugged Gohan.

He wasn't surprised to feel Gohan stiffen, but Patrick needed to hold him. Gohan relaxed some and started to hug back.

Patrick let go and moved a few peices of hair from Gohan's eyes.

He sighed once again, "i dont know what to do now, Gohan, it's everything to me, your everything to me."

"I'm sorry...but how do you expect me to react! my best friend from all these years confessing something extremely forbidden for me to even accept! i dont know what to do..."

patrick felt tears again, "are you disgusted?" he whipsered.

Gohan paused, but answered truthfully, "surprisingly I'm not... it didnt mean to come out that way." Gohan said, starting to feel tears himself.

"actualy, im srry for just dumping this on you. i should've known. i dont regret it though, but we cant just act like this didn't happen gohan."

"I know. it's going to be very awkward for awhile, we'll get used to it. please tell me we're still friends?" Gohan's fear showing.

"I should be asking you that." patrick chuckled.

"so I take that as a yes..."

"of course."

both friends smiled. both scared, and one extremely confused. not knowing what to do after that. Gohan said his goodbye's and left the way he came.

Patrick couldn't take anymore. after he cried for along time. He vowed never to let this slow him down. he will get what he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

guh sorry for no updates. please excuse the bad punctuation and grammer. no speel check and i type like im IMing people, so please dont bother me about it cause i already know i suck. i hope you like this chapter. i tried making it long. or i hope it's long it was pretty freaking long to me...anyway!

ENJOY!

* * *

2 years later... 

gohan couldn't take it anymore! he threw his pencil at his U.S history homework. He was reblliong against Ms. Banks, she just needed to...to go die..

"glurghr" came the sounds form his mouth as he got up and went to the window. once he got there he was surprised to get a rock thrown at his head.

"grrr" he growled as he looked down to see patrick smirking at him," could have just yelled, I would've heard you since your voice carries." he said rubbing his head.

patrick shrugged, "nah..why do that when the old fasion way is so much fun." he winked at him, "Now get your beautiful ass down here!" he said stomping on the ground and pointing to the spot right next to him.

'ah and the pervertedness never stops to cease.' Gohan thought. He was about to make a jump out the window before he remembered his forgotten homework on the desk, " dang it...I have homework man!"

"do it later." pat waved him off.

gohan raised an eyebrow, "is there a specific reason why Im needed at the very second."

patrick smiled up at him, his shoulder length hair blowing in the wind, "just wanna see your beautiful face." Gohan rolled his eyes, but smiled non the less. way more then used to his friends flirtatious side, "plus I want you to meet someone. Im meeting him in about..." pauses to look at watch, "20 minutes."

gohan cocked his head to the side, "who?"

patrick just looked at him dumbfounded, "pft I cant tell you that!"

"why not?"

"don't you know what a surprised is?"

"...no."

"Ha-ha this is a surprise. now come on!"

Gohan bit his lip as he looked over his shoulder at his homework. "maybe I can do my homework

later?"

Patrick smiled widley "thats the spirit of procrastination! come on!" and started walking away. goahn hurredly jumped out the window and followed after him.

they walked a couple of minutes until gohan relised something "um...pat?"

"hm?" he replied looking at him.

"are we walking there?"

"oh yah haha, we're just going to the lake. it's only gonna take 10 seconds to get there."

"ah" gohan said. he looked around boredly, "so why am i meeting this surprised person?"

patrick smiled, "you'll see!"

gohan sighed, " i hate it when you do that..." he grumbled.

"Because i keep the suspence?"

"no"

"because im wonderfully gorgeous." he smiled wider.

gohan chuckled, "yah thats it."

"realy?!"

"no"

"meany."

"poopoo head."

patrick laughed, "where did you get THAT one from? your brother?"

Gohan was about to something smart ass but stop, "so what if i did! you were surprised were you not?"

"no" chuckled, "just the fact that it's even considered worthey of an insult."

"psh...well whatever." gohan looked away. patrick laughed and ruffled his hair. gohan glared at him and attempted to set his air back to the way it was. patrick just winked at him.

"your cute gohan."

Gohan safley blushed when patrick wasn't looking.

they were at the lake and were now waiting for this...this mystery guy.

gohan was sitting down, he finished complaining after waiting 5 mintues already, and sucumbed to watchiong patrick skip his rocks. he saw how patricks muscles rippled under his shirt. Gohan was surprised how strong patrick was becoming. Gohan was finding himself thinking alot about the 16 year old latly. how different he was from that day of confession to now. patrick became...unashamed, confident. It all started when they started going to school...patrick just changed and gohan didn't know if it was for the better...he was still patrick but more confident in his sexuality. gohan was a little uncomfortable at first just having gotten comfortable around his best friend then BAM! patrick rolls around and starts flirting with him like crazy, well not just him but everyone. he would call him on the phone and patricks first question was "do you love me yet?" and gohan was stumped at first, but relised saying "not yet" left them both happy. but gohan himself was scaring him. just the other day patrick asked him that on the phone and gohan...almost said yes.

it's truse, he couldn't hide it. after hours and hours being on the phone with someone who tells you they love you every day and tells you exactly why they love you, and how they love you, he felt wanted and beautiful during those intamit moments where gohan was push away his confusion and indulge with patricks feelings. knowing that patrick knew everything about gohan to make him happy, entertained and really...content in the moment made gohan thirst to be around the insufferable blue eyed-perv. gohan was falling for patrick fast and he knew somehow patrick would catch him if he got caught off balance. he wasn't confused anymore. he's been meaning to tell patrick for the past three days but couldn't find the right moment to tell him.

he sighed, looking at his watch. apparently this guy was supposed to be here 2 seconds ago.

he got up and walked over to patrick, "sooo...where is he" patrick looked over his shoulder and all around him anf shrugged.

"he'll come eventually, not everyone is as prompt as you are." he said in a baby voice while pinching his cheeks.

gohan wipped his hand away and smiled alittle. he was soooo not prompt all the time.

"yah well, if he's 8 mintues late he's already pushing my buttons." Gohan said as he resumed his positions by the tree.

"yeah well not everyone can be perfect babe." patrick giving one last look to his left and sat down.

gohan hummed and sat against the tree. truley not wanting this guy to come anymore, he was perfectly content with sitting here watching patrick with the lakes gorgeousness in the background. he smiled, "beautiful isn't it?" patrick asked.

gohan hmmed a yes. Patrick turned to look at gohan and see his eyes were closed. Gohan felt his gaze and opened one eye, when he found his assumption correct and opened both and just stared at eachother.

a couple of seconds passed. getting cought up with his emotions he blurted, "do you love me yet?" gently.

Patrick smiled and shook his head, "what?"

Gohan's smiled faded and went seriouse "Im...being seriouse.." gohan's heart was beating so fast.

Patricks smile faded "what...do you mean?

gohan felt excited, it wasn't possible for patrick to turn him down. they were fianlly going to be together.

"I'm saying that...patrick I'm falling in love with you.."

Patrick gasped loudly. gohan sat there smiling at him. he expected patrick to jump up and down and scream to the whole world that he was the luckiest man in the world. instead...the only emotion gohan saw cross his face was guilt...

he gave patrick a questioning looo, and was gonna ask him if something was wrong. before he could utter a word, a shadow fell upon them and patrick looked up.

"hey!" he bolted up and hugged this man. Gohan got up also, slowly, a little confused on what happened turned to meet the guy that ruined the moment

patrick turned to him "um...gohan you remember sharpner right?"

gohan gave his confused look to patrick who wasn't looking at him but he was polite non the less and smiled, "yah! of course. your in my histroy class right? im a fan." he smiled, knowing that sharpner knew what he was talking about.

"a fan of what?" patrick looked confused.

sharpner laughed "im the only one who will tell her she's a bitch to her face."

"everyone hates her." gohan said shrugging, "so whats so special about seeing shrpaner, no offense."

sharpner just shrugged. patrick looked like he was going to be sick. "Um...you see gohan.." he bit his lip and looked at gohan in the face. gohan cocked his to the side, "i wanted you to meet my boyfirend.."

...Gohan didn't know what to say...

* * *

cliffhangy. haha 


End file.
